Eine kleine Reise
by adversus
Summary: Draco, Lucius, Snape, Lockhart und Ron sind zur gleichen Zeit am falschen Ort.....(ist meine erste...seid nicht so hart mit mir...*heul*....)


Titel: Eine kleine Reise  
  
Disclamer: Gehört gar nichts uns......*heul* leider...  
  
Genre: Humor und na ja irgendwie auch ein bisschen Abenteuer!  
  
Inhalt: Im 1.Kapitel passiert noch nicht wirklich viel, aber egal...lest einfach selbst ^^  
Kapitel 1  
Als Ron heute morgen aufwachte war ihm noch nicht bewusst was ihn heute noch so wiederfahren würde. Am Frühstückstisch warfen sich Harry und Draco mal wieder feindliche Blicke zu, doch das interessierte Ron zur Zeit nicht wirklich, denn wie das Schicksal so mit einem spielte, waren die ersten beiden Stunden, die er zu bewältigen hatte Zaubertränke. Das Fach an sich fand er schon nicht unbedingt prickelnd, doch der Lehrer machte das ganze noch schlimmer für den Gryffindor. Ron und seine Freunde betraten als letzte das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und zu ihrem Glück war Snape noch nicht in Sicht. Schnell setzten sie sich hin und packten ihre Sachen aus. Kurz danach flog die Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf und Snape rauschte mit wehendem Umhang an der Klasse vorbei. "So, da das neue Schuljahr gestern angefangen hat, werde ich euch heute prüfen. Ihr werdet einen von mir vorgegeben Zaubertrank brauen und ihn dann selbst ausprobieren. Also würde ich euch raten, euch mühe zu geben,"hallte seine ölige Stimme in dem Raum wider. Die ganze Klasse stöhnte auf, doch Snape fuhr fort. Er gab jedem Schüler eine Karte mit verschiedenen Zaubertränken und stellte sich wieder vor die Klasse. "Gut, erwartet keine Hilfe von mir oder anderen, denn wenn ich welche erwische, die auch nur ein Wort miteinander wechseln, haben sie ein Problem. Also los, fangt an." Snapes Blick wanderte bei diesem Satz genau zu Harry und Ron, die ihn dann doch etwas eingeschüchtert ansahen. Ron, der in den Ferien noch nicht einmal an Zaubertränke gedachte hatte, saß völlig hilflos auf seinem Platz und starrte auf seine Karte. Er sollte den Vielsafttrank brauen, das für ihn ja eigentlich kein Problem sein sollte, denn er hatte Hermine dabei ja zugsehen, mehr oder weniger. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, das er der einzige war, der noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle waren am arbeiten und das mochte schon was heißen. Nach einigen Minuten fing Ron dann auch an und schmiss einfach so nach Gefühl ein paar Sachen in den Kessel. Auf einmal spürte er einen wenig stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Draco ihm mit seinem Zauberstab immer in den Rücken stach. "Was soll das Malfoy, lass das,"flüsterte Ron und blickte Draco finster an, doch dieser blieb völlig gelassen. "Ist ja gut, gib mir einfach nur was von deiner Alraune, ich hab keine mehr." Ron schüttelte kräftig den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Trank zu. Doch Draco lies nicht locker. "Los Weasley, wenn ich durch die Prüfung fall, dann wegen dir. Und das willst du doch nicht oder?!" "Oh doch, dann hätte ich was zu lachen,"meinte Ron leise und grinste Draco hämisch an. Da ein Malfoy das nicht auf sich sitzen lies, bohrte sich Dracos Zauberstab weiter in Rons Rücken. Dieser schrie kurz auf und hielt sich dann so schnell wie mögich den Mund zu. "Oops,"entfuhr es ihm und die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse galt nun ganz ihm. "Wer war das?,"fragte Snape die Schüler und blickte gelassen die Klasse an. "Weasley, Sir,"sagte Draco und zeigte auf den rothaarigen Jungen der vor ihm saß. "Schön schön Weasley, da sie wohl meine Warnung mit Füßen treten, wird es mir eine Freude sein, sie heute nachsitzen zu lassen." "Aber Professor, Draco hat mich die ganze Zeit genervt. Es war seine Schuld,"beschwichtigte Ron und drehte sich zu Draco um, der zu Snape aufsah. "Wenn das wahr ist, was ich allerdings nicht glaube, werden Sie auch nachsitzen Mr. Malfoy." Snape blickte fragend zu seinem Schützling hinunter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nein Professor, ich habe nichts getan,"meinte Draco und guckte nun doch etwas unsicher seinen Lehrer an. "Nun, da ich davon überzeugt bin, das Draco nichts getan hat und es auch keine beweise gibt, lasse ich nur sie nachsitzen Weasley,"sagte Snape kühl und ignorierte völlig, das Hermine sich meldete. Als sie ein paar mal seinen Namen sagte, fragte er genervt: "Was ist denn los?" "Ich habe Beweise das Draco etwas damit zu tun hat,"verkündete sie stolz. "Aha und welche?!" Snapes Interesse war gestiegen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Mädchen für Beweise haben wollte. Auch Draco sah zu Hermine, die sich nun zu Ron gedreht hatte. "Zieh mal deinen Pullover hoch," befahl sie ihrem Freund. "Nein!" "Willst du nun das Malfoy eine Strafe bekommt oder nicht?!" Ron sah kurz zu Draco und zu Snape, dann wieder zu Hermine. "Na gut." Er zog kurz seinen Pullover bis zum Bauchnabel hoch und Hermine sah, was sie sehen wollte. "Sehen sie Professor, hier kann man einen Abdruck sehen, der von einer Zauberstabspitze ist. Er kann sich wohl kaum selbst damit stechen. Außerdem ist dieser Abdruck ziemlich neu." Snape stand auf und sah etwas angewiedert auf Rons Rücken, da dieser mit Sommersprossen übersäht war. "Nun ja, da mögen sie recht haben, doch es kann jeder gewesen sein." "Aber nur Draco sitzt genau hinter Ron." Hermine sah siegessicher zu Draco, der einfach nur auf seinen Tisch sah. "Na schön, es tut mir Leid für sie Mr. Malfoy, aber wenn das so ist müssen sie Weasley heute gesellschaft leisten. Sie wissen ja, das ich ihnen viel durchgehen lassen, aber bei einer Prüfung, bin selbst ich fair,"tat Snape seine Meinung kunt und deutete Ron an, das er doch seinen Pullover nun wieder herunterlassen könnte. Da die beiden ihre Prüfung in den Sand gesetzt hatten, noch bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte, saßen sie missmutig auf ihren Plätzen und warteten auf das Ende der beiden Stunden.  
  
Okay, das wars erst mal....achja, die Story habe ich mit einer Freundin zusammen geschrieben, nicht das sie sauer auf mich ist, das ich das nicht erwähnt hab.... Bitte reviewt mal schön!!!!!! *g* Wenn jemand lust hat meine oder unsere beta-leserin zu sein, soll sich einfach mal melden...  
  
Bye Prinzess 


End file.
